Toushirō Hitsugaya: Demon King
by Sinless Chaos
Summary: Adopted from ZoeyExtreme. On a rainy night Toushirō engages in a 'friendly' spar with Rangiku because of her skipping out on her responsibilities. With a tug on his scarf and into a puddle he wakes up on a sunny day and under a tree with a damp uniform.


AN: I first want to seriously thank ZoeyExtreme for giving me the opportunity to adopt this idea and putting faith that I would succeed. Second, this will be my first written story that I will be posting so I would like to receive critiques from reviews of any mistakes that need to be fixed or if I'm just doing this _completely _**wrong**. Well now that is done here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Kyou Kara Maoh or Bleach . . . sadly. . .

∞●∞●∞●∞●∞)¤(∞●∞●∞●∞●∞

With a scowl firmly set on his pubescent face the unseated officers unabashedly cowered away from their taichou of the 10th division as he stalked through the barracks with a heated purpose in search of one unlucky target.

Matsumoto Rangiku.

His damned fukutaichou had left her share of paperwork on his already stressed head from trying to sort through and file _each _and _every_ one of his new recruits as there had been utter chaos from trying to classify each of their physical abilities, zanpakutō skill levels, along with many other trivial things that made a list reaching the living realm Earth's core. Flaring his ferocious reiatsu throughout the edifice he swiftly pinpointed the reiatsu signature that had not only frozen in absolute _terror_ but had also made a move to escape the immediate premises.

Only his reaction was instantaneous.

Just as she was making her (futile) escape out of the training dojo the door slammed open leaving an ominous ring permeate through the thick atmosphere. A crack of thunder rolled through the Seireitei as a premonition of the looming rain. Lightening enveloped and snapped the ground behind the taichou; illuminating turquoise eyes whilst casting his person in shadow. The aura of Hitsugaya Toushirō was not a jubilant one, but the controlled and dispassionate expression on his face made it all the more intimidating. Stalking forward he let out with a hinted growl.

"_Matsumoto!"_

"Heh heh . . . hai Shirō-chan?"

"It is Hitsugaya-taichou and you have better bring forth a _very_ plausible explanation as to the reason behind abandoning your work **again** in order to drink with the officers!" He then turned his now heated glare that would pierce through the gates of Hell itself, in the direction of the incompetent foot soldiers.

"Who _should be training!_"

As for them, to have seen their rumored adolescent prodigy, Hitsugaya-taichou, for the first time their impression of him had been one of ambivalence between both high respect and genuine trepidation. Hastily and without argument the officers retreated to the surrounding walls since the current exit was preoccupied by a seemingly unable child. By this time Matsumoto was gradually taking miniscule steps back with every predatory step her taichou had made forward. A single tear of nervous sweat fell from her flawless brow and gradually trail down to her unblemished chin.

"Shirō-chan don't you think this is a teensy weensy bit over reactive of you?" stated Matsumoto with a nervous chuckle.

"Over reactive? Over reactive is saying that paperwork will rot away- whatever is left of- your brain then skipping out of my office like it is not a problem! _FOR THE 57__TH__ TIME THIS MONTH! And that's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!"_

"Mu~ taichou how rude of you. I just wanted to have at least a teensy bit of fun! Just like the mortal saying, 'All work and no play makes Rangiku-sama a dull girl.'" She whined with a pout of lusty lips; her hand casually lowering to her zanpakutō knowing that when wittle Shirō-chan was in this temperament that the tendency of letting the desire of venting his ferocity was a high probability. Though he wasn't as upset as he was annoyed because of the fact that she would fight tooth and nail in order to avoid her responsibilities instead of using that energy to do something productive- like paperwork.

Milking this opportunity for what it was worth Toushirō schooled his expression eerily similar to Kuchiki Byakuya and let a microscopic smirk grace his features as he straightened out and shifted his head to face the still cowering officers. The action left Matsumoto confused and the soldiers paralyzed.

"I believe that we should let the new recruits . . . _indulge_ in the privilege to witness a _friendly spar_ between a taichou and his fukutaichou in order to educate them in what the heat of a battle would feel like. Don't you agree Matsumoto?"

Knowing exactly what was to be her fate Rangiku surrendered to and let out a whispery and reluctant, ". . . hai taichou." Though just as quickly the show of weakness was replaced with an expression of giddy playfulness as per usual because of Rangiku's understanding of the (well) hidden forgiveness in that rather sadistic proposal.

Getting into her stance with Toushirō doing the same she made the first move making the soldiers give them a wide berth of space making her roll her eyes at their fear. Going ahead with a forward approach pulling her zanpakutō out of its sheath and in the same fluid movement brought it above her head to bring in a downward slash. Toushirō merely stood in place smirk now forgotten to a now cool manner in which he lazily brought up Hyourinmaru in a single hand grip to halt the attack by Rangiku. Seeing this she put her left palm flush against the flat of her blade and used Toushirō as support in order to swing her left leg into a full powered kick to his right side below his suspended arm. Smirking at her win she quickly found herself flipping backwards in the air and gracefully landing on her feet; the Law of Motions making her skid backwards on her straw sandals and have her pink scarf fluttering.

Toushirō had simply used his other arm to languidly grab her by the ankle and throwing her away from his person. The obvious ease in which her quick sequence attack had been repelled had thrown her into a state of impatience (another bad habit besides laziness). Putting on a rare show of seriousness she positioned Haineko in front of her with a double handed grip and shouts with conviction, "**Unare Haineko**!"

Raising a single frosty eyebrow; teal eyes slowly leaked the mirth that his expression wouldn't allow as he stared on not in the least making an effort. Rangiku's impatience increased tenfold at the obvious show of disrespect when he did not make a move to activate his own shikai.

The clashing of the great amounts reiatsu realeased into the air made the officers give them an even wider berth if at all possible as the two auras clashed and as if a living entity instinctually attempting to dominate the other. Some of the officers nearest to the now spar turned battle had bore the brunt of the release as their superiors let loose their bountiful power in the form of enormous pressure making them stumble and gasp; unable to breathe the oxygen of life. Noticing the trainees' predicament, Rangiku held back her reiatsu with a roll of the eyes. She would need to go to Shunsui when she needed a drink; even if it meant getting soaked from the rain. Shifting the pink hilt of her zanpakutō, the ash cloud followed obediently toward Toushirō with the ferocity of a killer and gracefulness of a predator. Toushirō, having heard the pattering of the rain on the rooftops, had deduced the reasons why Rangiku had come to this place in order to let loose. He stood without any indication of movement as her shikai crossed the distance and enveloped him. Knowing her captain was up to something, she called back her shikai into its physical form. With Haineko brace in front of her well endowed bodice, she stood in the spot Shirō-chan had been in the doorway. She narrowed her eyes when all traces of his reiatsu had vanished. The rain that Rangiku had been searching through was soon drenching her form as she got up close and personal with the courtyard's ground. Standing high and dry was Toushirō as he witnessed his fukutaichou remove her sopping blonde locks from her face.

With a smirk gracing his features he turned his back Matsumoto as he gave the remainder of the gallery a prompt glare indicating for them to return to their duties.

Rangiku flushed red in her chagrin as her humiliation in front of the recruits would surely reach to all ends of the Seireitei. Briskly standing, her endowments bouncing with every indignant step, she promptly took hold to her precious wittle _Shiro-chan's_ wittle green scarf and gave a yank amounting to the strength of a woman scorned.

Seeing the bewildered look on her taichou's face was enough to bring a fully bloomed radiant smile of accomplishment as he hit the ground and into a puddle that had graciously formed. Her glorified feelings were shot when a light consumed her pocket-sized taichou and he was gone. She didn't even have enough time to scream.

∞●∞●∞●∞●∞)¤(∞●∞●∞●∞●∞

The glare of the sun was prominent. The lush greenery whistling and sweeping in the wind as birds tweeted their mating calls in the distance. The tickling of the untamed grass was enough to aggravate the pallid skin of a child's cheeks. Unfocused eyes were revealed against snowy lashes as they endeavored to evaluate his surroundings. A looming tree's branches dense with leaves made doing so an impossibility. Using his arms as leverage he let a small grunt of effort loose from his lips as he hoisted his upper body from the ground to search his surroundings with both his eyes and reiatsu flaring a half mile in radius. Sensing no threatening signatures besides a mortal's town with one of their own making their way in his direction, he merely pulled his legs underneath his person to gracefully push himself onto his feet. Seating himself at the base of the tree he was under he realized his uniform was partially moistened despite the sun's attempts at dryness. He removed the taichous haori and laid it out. Though he didn't care much for the material itself, it was a symbol of his pride and his pride would not be seen as a water-logged piece of cloth. After laying his back flush against the comfortable roughness of the bark he languidly pulled Hyourinmaru from its place on the ground onto his lap as he casually laid his hand on the hilt as a habitual protection measure against any and all danger. Closing his eyes he smoothly reopened them to reveal himself inside his mindscape. A world of ice and cooling temperature made him instinctually shut his eyes in bliss before turning towards the looming frost dragon, Hyourinmaru. The blizzard surrounding them accentuated his glory as the untamable winds parted in their combined glory. The mighty beast simply stared back before telepathically speaking, _"__Toushir__ō__-sama__."_ as a form of greeting. Toushirō nodded back in reply before he walked closer to his comrade; its eyes following his every movement before laying its great head onto the crystal ground. Toushirō assumed the same position as he did against the tree on his soul companion's side and drew his eyes closed. Laying in companionable silence, Hyourinmaru let loose a frosty sigh and too closed his eyes before breaking the silence.

"_Toushir__ō__-sama. What is it that you wish to discuss? I assume that you did not come here to sleep in comfort of company__."_

"_I assume that you do know what I am here for, yes? For the sake of polite speech I will address the subject matter at hand." _Quickly organizing his thoughts he decided to be blunt.

"_What was that reiatsu that so boldly absorbed our power to amplify its own? How long have I been in slumber? And why is it that the reiatsu in the atmosphere here is much too faint and distorted to be that Earth's?"_ spoke Toushirō in a calm manner that did not relay his slight uncertainty.

"_To answer your questions in order it would be that I too do not comprehend of what origin the reiatsu came from beside the fact that it was not completely made of reiryoku__." _Pausing to give opportunity for question, he continued at his companion's silence.

"_It felt more of the unusual that we lie in at the moment in the physical realm. To answer your second inquiry you have been in your comatose state for only a few hours. The third question I can only give the theory that we are not on the mortal's Earth and not in Soul Society either as proof the 'distorted' atmosphere you had sensed__."_

Toushirō contemplated this information as shown in the crease of his brow in a mere three seconds before opening his eyes with a confidence that had been given from the logical explanations by his zanpakutō. Shifting his snout to watch the little rise from his position he could sense the shift in the boy's attitude and sagely gave a modest nod of approval before bringing his mighty body to his feet and giving a feral roar that made the surrounding blizzard dance to a slower rhythm before turning to leave Toushirō; his presence no longer needed.

Watching his partner leave in silence, Toushirō turned toward the barren landscape and closed his eyes from the comfortable isolation in order to return to the physical realm. Opening eyes, they glided downwards to stare at the majestic cobalt blue butterfly that had made its perch upon his nose. He did nothing to disturb its rest as he felt no ill will towards it. This thinking did not change as he sensed the approach of the human that was before further down the road, but paid no heed as mortals could not see him in their ignorance. Turning attention to the butterfly as it smoothly waved its wings back and forth, he watched it swing its antennae and couldn't help make comparisons between it and the jigokuchō that delivered messages back in the Seireitei. Before he could make any deeper contemplations he looked up with his eyes, but didn't twitch a muscle, to look at the approaching maiden that made the grass below her feet bend and the butterfly on the tip of his nose halt its actions before fluttering away. The human stood before him dressed clothing that he had seen women wear around a little over a century ago; her hair color and facial features distinguishing that her heritage lie on western origin. Her face held a look of curiosity as she gazed upon his figure making him halt his breath. Did she se him? As answer to his question she held out her hand.

"¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤?"1

He furrowed his brow when she spoke because he did not understand. He had not felt this barrier of speech since his first visit to the living realm. Upon realizing his ignorance he had immersed himself in the Book of Languages found in the Central Library. In a month's time he acquired the knowledge of the all known languages in his effort of fixing his mistake. He had thought he misheard, but quickly abandoned the idea.

"¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤?"2

"I do not understand what you are saying therefore there is no reason to speak."

She looked startled and stared at him with wide eyes, but he ignored her in favor of the quickly approaching human on horseback (he could only assume this considering the two auras were moving in sync). He clasped Hyourinmaru and fluidly placed its sheath rightfully on his back for acquirement if necessary. The human girl went from confused to frightened as she witnessed him handle the blade thinking it was meant for her flesh, and too turned to see Lord Adalbert coming to her rescue while also backing away from the child.

The man strode confidently over to the duo and eyed Toushirō with a certain gleam that made him want to grip his blade, but refrained. The new human that approached also looked of western origin finalizing Toushirō's theory that he was no longer on the Eastern side of Earth. Schooling his expression he returned the burly mans gaze impassively making the man smirk.

"¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ . . . ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤. "3

Without pause Toushirō followed up his obvious condescending retort.

"I have no reason to speak with you."

This brought Adalbert up short, but efficiently covered his surprise with a smirk. Unhooking his boot from the harness he swung his leg over the horse's back and strolled over to where Toushirō was still standing without a flicker of emotion on his blank mask.

Toushirō was wary of this human because he too could see him while in this form. With the exception of Karakura Town, which housed plentiful spiritually aware humans (a fact that he found most concerning), they were normally found in a ratio of one per fifty-thousand. Stumbling across two of them was something he found most suspicious and further confirmed Hyourinmaru's original statement of how they were no longer dwelling in Soul Society or the mortal's Earth.

All of this was thought within a single step of Adalbert's boot.

When he had come into reaching distance Toushirō's stare formed into a brewing glare. Lifting his arms Toushirō was fully prepared to watch in satisfaction to the bewilderment that would take hold of this warrior (he had seen the sword on his hip), but that assumption was swiftly cut down as his calloused hands made contact with his snowy head accompanied with a pain so fierce that blackness did not pervade his sight, but a whiteness that knew no mercy. The agony had passed as quickly as it had progressed and left him in quite the stupor that had him berating himself intensely for thinking that this foolish human could not hurt him. He could hear the snarl from Hyourinmaru and his desire for blood, but Toushirō denied him in favor of openly filling his eyes with much malevolence and appearance brimmed to the core with animosity. He would not be allowed to kill the human because of the politics and the glaring fact that he would be killed by order of central 46. The girl who was long forgotten by both parties had promptly brought their attention to her scream befitting a defenseless woman in terror. Toushirō's glare had also affected Adalbert, to whom the glare was pointed at, to a degree that his hand started to subconsciously drift to grip the hilt of his blade.

"Well? Can you understand my words now?"

Toushirō turned his now annoyed gaze from the shrieking woman to the imprudent man, but soon held contempt for the banshee.

"Sir Adalbert! Please bind that killer with your Godly powers! No child holds that much hate and wields a sword! He must be a Mazoku!"

At this, Toushirō bristled from being called a child, but both him and Hyourinmaru felt very much insulted at the thought that his zanpakutō was but a mere _sword_.

"Calm down milady. If we dissuade him perhaps-"

"_**Your majesty!**__"_

Toushirō both heard and sensed the incoming unknown party and swiftly backed away a sufficient ten meters in order to evaluate and duel if necessary this Adalbert and the five riding over the hill of the road. The man leading the coalition, with an obvious head start judging on the agility of his steed, was the one who had yelled making Toushirō turn an unsteady gaze to Adalbert. Was he a king to the humans who resided in these lands? Or were they not human for the fact that they wielded 'Godly powers'?

"Get away from him Adalbert!"

This immediately dissuaded the thought of him being the king seeing as his tone of voice held contempt and a fierceness that denied any feelings of favor toward him.

The man on horseback had drawn his sword and dismounted only to immediately follow through with an attack on Adalbert.

"Adalbert von Grantz . . ." their swords clashed with a cry of metal.

"Why have you come near the border?"

"The hero of the cowards!" they parried and stood two meters from each other. All the while Toushiro had started to slink away from this brawl of humans that he would not take part in and keep a careful eye on the regiment who were now catching up to the soldier in battle.

"You never change, Sir Weller-"

"Take care of His Majesty!"

With what sounded of rattling bones Toushirō was not disappointed when he lifted his head in the air, but his already cool blood went glacial at the sight of what looked to be a Hollow that was winged taking a dive for him. How had he missed it? No matter how small a Hollow he should have sensed it's reiatsu from when it came within a half mile of his presence! Letting it come within striking distance so as to keep the appearance of being human, he was once again startled to find that its reiatsu was more along the lines of what the air in this world was made of and had so little of it that it blended in . . . and noticing that the hole of where the Inga no Kusari would have corroded did, in fact, not exist confirmed that it was not a Hollow. This made Toushirō hesitate because their jurisdiction was only to eradicate Hollows and keep the balance of souls equal; meaning he would not be able to kill it. Running would only be senseless considering its speed greatly surmounted that of the mortals. With this in mind he composed his stance so that he would be able to either engage in combat or . . . surrender (how he hated that term) depending on the skeletons course of action. His relaxed stance briskly tensed when the being grabbed onto his person and hoisted his diminutive persona from the ground. He didn't panic since he was acquainted with such heights when traveling, but displeased none-the-less at the fact that he was being carried with what looked to be at ease.

Toushirō had taken to memorizing the flight path the skeleton was carrying him in order to escape and retrace the area he had appeared in order investigate the happenings that which led him to these lands now that the humans were out of the immediate picture. The thought of attempting to be optimistic in his predicament only set a grimace to his features. The need of the humans may come to pass seeing as some could use these 'Godly powers' that would be necessary for his departure. His rampant thoughts came to a halt as the creature decelerated as warning then dived jarring the Shinigami's equilibrium before it flared it's wings on both sides to increase air resistance then followed through by fluidly setting Toushirō onto his feet.

Toushirō took stock of his surroundings whilst noting the two extra reiatsu signatures inside the stone cottage that lay innocently within the meadow. Deciding it wasn't worth notifying his arrival for a straightforward withdrawal he soundlessly pivoted on his heel with intention to abscond the area.

"Your Majesty!"

Toushirō utilized his remaining will to not turn around and . . . _dispose_ of the character that seemed to bear an uncanny resemblance to his infuriating fukutaicho with just an exclamation. Behind his annoyancehe processed what exactly he had been addressed as along with _who_ had done the addressing. A chill went down his spine and paralyzed him from within as he turned and saw a living mortal nightmare.

An Ukitake-san with a Matsumoto personality.

Did he do in the Kami's pet in his past life?

He shifted and promptly escaped the immediate area at a human pace ignoring the cries of the varmint behind him. Before he made it to the forest fringe though, he ceased movement. The human cavalry had finally caught up with prominent weariness emitting from both horse and man. Toushirō noticed Weller wore more of a worried rather than weary expression, but dismissed the thought in favor of vacating without their notice. Stealthily shifting at a measured pace he progressed a surprising three meters before the Ukitake hybrid brought the attention to their general location by the counterproductive action of speech.

"Your Majesty! Oh how great is that you are unharmed!"

At this Weller had rounded his gaze upon him whilst unknowingly pulverizing his last chance of liberation.

Without executing them of course.

"You have no idea how long I have waited in order to bask in your presence . . .!"

"Please Günter. His Majesty must be sore from being carried by the Kohi all the way here."

Toushirō had been observing the exchange with a wary eye before locking stares with Günter who's face had bloomed a blood red stain across his cheeks. Günter, for the first time, had laid eyes on him and then spoke what which was always known as feral territory in both Soul Society and on Earth.

"_He's so cuuuuuute!"_

At this Toushirō's sealed emotions almost freed themselves from their **very** tight lid; proof of which was the forming of opaque clouds looming overcast.

"His cherubic face is that of God's fallen angel! His ivory skin and alabaster air are the epitome of purity itself! The entity of perfection! You are most assuredly our ruler!"

Clenched teeth and a concrete expression fell upon Toushirō's 'cherubic' face as he lithely and predatorily extended his hand to seize Hyourinmaru.

"_Toushirō-sama. Keep calm. Relax. Do not bring yourself to the level in which incompetence would overtake._"

"_Hn."_

Taking a deep soothing breathe whilst listening to the capering winds of his inner world aided to lid the bubbling emotions within him. Drawing back his hand, he turned his attention to the two who had not witnessed his lapse of inattentiveness. Beside one who was casually overlooking their reunion from the confines of the cottage.

"I shall not be undermi-"

"Oh! Your Majesty! How is it that you're able to speak our language?"

At this, a fierce glower graced his features at nerve of this twit who _dare_ call into question his competence. The taichou had always prided himself on being fully able in situations where his colleagues had fallen to cowardice, and his intellect which was on a more superior level.

"_This sad excuse for a human male is requesting for our blade to sing, Hyourinmaru."_

"_Please be patient Toushirō-sama."_

At this Weller, the (annoyingly) ever smiling man he was, frowned when he thought back to the events that led to their Kingspeaking fluently in their tongue.

". . . I would be certain that is because of Adalbert's magic. This is why His Majesy had arrived earlier than our own arrival. Though I am sure our king has plenty of questions from our conversation. The first of what I would like to enlighten you about," Toushirō had forced his face into a mask as to not show how much those words continued to inflict more injuries upon his already wounded pride, "is that you are no longer on the Earth you were born on Your Majesty."

This had confirmed Toushirō and Hyourinmarus's earlier assumptions which made eluding the current party of highest priority if they wanted to trace the reiatsu signature that had brought him to this world.

"Your Majesty, how much longer do you plan on standing out there?" called Günter who was currently standing from within the doorframe of the cottage. What made Toushirō pause in his step was the dramatic blood loss from Günter's face as his knees buckled and he broke down on the ground. He then threw himself at Toushirō's person who in turn sidestepped the sobbing mess.

"_Oh Your Majesty how could I forget! _Our names! Oh please forgive this humble retainer! For you must be thinking '_Being my forgiving, loving, and generous self, I will let this friendly fellow continue with his most glorious speech and will let him fix his mistake on his own in order to learn!" _How generous of you Your Majesty!" cried the bumbling fool who was on his knees with his arms flaying this way and that whilst gradually hustling in front of Toushirō with rivulets falling down his flushed cheeks.

Toushirō merely stared down at the monstrosity in glitter contemplating doing the world a favor and ridding them of this . . . _thing._

Abruptly, he took to his feet and with a mood swing swifter than Yoruichi's shūnpo he gestured to himself to himself in a grandiose manner.

"I am Günter von Christ," swiveling on his heel he threw a pointed finger at the very amused brunette, "and this fine gentleman here is the best soldier in our ranks! Sir Conrart Weller!"

Hand over heart be gave a courteous bow, "Please Sir von Christ; you give me too much credit."

With this Von Christ held an expression of serene pride when his gaze fell upon Conrart, "Conrad, don't be so bashful. You are my most prized student."

Throughout this exchange Toushirō had made mental notes of which information was of importance and what could be disregarded. Turning his eyes to pair, they narrowed in suspicion as he contemplated their abilities. Conrart Weller did indeed have the qualities that would make him a soldier of Von Christ's before mentioned caliber. The spry flicker of his eye matched with his muscular, but lithe, form gave him an air of prowess. What had him most concerned though was Sir von Christ. His eyes narrowed further into near slits when they landed on the masquerading fool. For Sir Weller to have been given tutelage by this male would mean his aptitude was insuringly exceptional. His pseudo reiatsu was eerily similar to that of Adalbert's . . . only _stronger._ He doubted it would rival any seated officer's kidō as it seemed to be based on the more natural side. This will only further hinder his plans if they were trained-

"Oh! How could I forget?" Günter interrupted his thoughts when he directed his gaze to the shadow in the window, "There is one more person you need to meet Your Majesty!"

∞●∞●∞●∞●∞)¤(∞●∞●∞●∞●∞

Murata Ken raised a single brow as he ran a critical eye over the bodice of the seemingly delicate boy that hefted a sword the size of his persona along his back. Toushirō returned the inquiring stare from the physically older boy with open disregard; he didn't want any more reason to fuel the curiosity that would lead to unnecessary questions.

". . . You do realize Günter that he has yet to speak a word right?" Murata commented off-handedly accompanied by sheepish chuckle as he turned his gaze from him to the now panic stricken noble.

"Oh no! Your Highness . . . do you think it possible that he is broken?"

An evil glint flashed through his eyes as he languidly swiveled his head toward Toushirō who, in turn, mimicked his previous action of lifting a single wintry brow.

"Oh, I don't think that it is as serious as _that. _ Though you may want to explain to him the situation he is in _with plentiful detail. _Maybe then he will open up to you when you so valiantly dissuade his confusion."

Realization striked the prodigy in the chest as he haltingly turned his gaze upon Günter. An expression almost akin to dread flickered across his face before dissipating, as if never there.

Günter, in his ignorance of the cold war between His Highness and Majesty, took on the task with nothing less of blissful cooperation.

"This may a bit out of order, but allow me to explain." Günter began in an uncharacteristically deliberate tone of voice.

"Of course this is all a matter of eighteen years ago. Your soul . . . should have been born in this realm." He then gave Toushirō a look that gave an opportunity to question, but still took to his stubborn silence.

"Due to the chaos of the post-war period though . . . the decision of the honorable King . . . was to dispatch your spirit to the next world. And so we led your blessed soul to Earth. There we hoped that you had been raised by your chosen parents, but there were some problems that had occurred concerning you soul . . ." Hearing this, Toushirō's attitude did not wane from its impassive hold as he let Von Christ continue his fairytale.

"In the process of its deliverance we had lost your soul whilst crossing between the two worlds. Leaving the question of . . . where have you been up until now Your Majesty?"

Toushirō pursed his lips and a furrow on his brow appeared. He dully noted the heavy stare from Murata bearing on his form attempting to pick up any information he would assuredly not give. Yes he was hailed as a prodigy in the Seireitei, but that by no means meant he was faultless and did not have lapses in judgement. The memory of Momo impaled by his own zanpakutō because of Aizen's power would continue to haunt him for the rest of his extensive existence. Speaking would only open the door to error and he was firm on keeping it closed with stone and chains.

Murata frowned in disappointment when he noticed the kid wasn't going to relay his knowledge when seeing the defiance in his eyes and stubborn set of his jaw. He then smirked, '_This brat is cleverer than I originally thought.'_ Tuning toward the noble and warrior, he gave a dismal shrug and regarded the shortie with something akin to respect. Glancing out the window gave notice that nightfall was to come in the next couple minutes as the thriving illumination of the moon won the battle against the sun's dying rays, "Well he isn't going to tell us anything, so I'm just going to hit the hay. Wake me when the time for departure has arrived." Yawning, he went to sleep on what appeared to be a handmade futon.

From his seat on the wooden chair Toushirō contemplated his next course of action before nodding at his seemingly flawless plan and turning his back to two meddlesome pairs of eyes.

Conrart had kept silent through most of the conversation, but did not in the least less aware than their Daikenja had been toward their newly appointed Maoh. His King's mannerisms were not that of an eleven year old his physical body seemed to make the eye perceive. Even though Sir von Christ had acted in the manner he had, there was no doubt that it didn't elude his notice of the sword, the size of His Majesty he might add, that lay across his back. Though because of its size, and His Majesty's obviously delicate stature, he could only assume that it was only a special piece of memorabilia from someone of importance. Watching His Majesty make his way to the corner and past his bedding came to a shock to Conrart as he figured he would like to sleep in comfort. Toushirō had surmised that he would choose the corner to 'sleep' in so that he could keep an eye on these _creatures_, for no human had the amount of reiryoku needed to cross worlds and guide souls. This new piece information perturbed him, but did not hinder his plans. He should have assumed that the people of this society would contrast of what he was familiar with. This was a different world according to them. With Hyourinmaru braced against the wall adjacent to his person, he propped his left knee so that it supported his arm bent at the elbow. With his right leg in a loose position and right hand empty, he leaned his head back in an assumed sleeping position. He would take his leave once the final soldier succumbed to rest.

∞●∞●∞●∞●∞)¤(∞●∞●∞●∞●∞

If Toushirō was not born with natural control over his –unneeded‒ emotions, he would have long since snapped at the enragingly, bothersome, smiling bastard that only lay a couple of meters away from his sleeping area. Conrart Weller had been alternating between inspecting the outside scenery to scrutinizing his forcibly relaxed frame. At this rate he would not be able to escape the premises without alerting or knocking out the warrior. Putting him out of consciousness would lead to the questioning of many things he did not wish to speak of. If he was their 'King' then that would mean they would only have the best military force at hand and in the ready from wherever they came from in order to attempt to track him down. Notifying this race, of who had the abilities to communicate to the living on Earth, of the Shinigami realm would not be something Central 46 and Soutaichou Yamamoto would tolerate in the least. Mentally sighing in exasperation, Toushirō reluctantly fell into an actual sleep seeing that it would be pointless to waste any more energy on Weller, who obviously would not be doing the same.

∞●∞●∞●∞●∞)¤(∞●∞●∞●∞●∞

The noise of the beating of wings, rattling bones, and the unlocking window tore the silence that was accompanied by the night. Emerald eyes briskly read the ink that was on the scroll and a stern took hold of the youth in uniform as he placed his gaze over his shoulder to his elder in the room.

". . . Brother!"

"Yes?" replied the man, the deep tenor of his voice carried the command of a leader in the single word.

Whispers were exchanged in the late hour before a smirk graced the face of the man in a military green long coat.

"So, he's here . . ."

1 Are your parents nearby?

2 Hey kid are you alright?

3 The new King has more guts than I originally thought . . . and shorter too.

AN: OH MY FREAKIN' GOD. Kudos to ANYONE who writes those long 100,000 word stories. This chapter was only 6,000 words and I'm tired as hell. It's a very fun tired though because it feels great to go back to creative writing again . I would like to get feedback on whether I did a good or bad job on keeping the characters . . . well, in character and if I even _did_ a good job overall. Well that's enough for now; I'll see ya'll in the next chapter!


End file.
